


Natural

by veiledndarkness



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could be more natural. Written for the twd_kinkmeme on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

X

He had him splayed out on his hands and knees, his back tight and tense, muscles straining in the firelight and Lord, it was a sight to see. He’s a pretty boy and that’s his curse to bear. Having a pretty boy for a brother can be difficult and keeping some of Merle’s fellas from sniffing around Daryl ain’t all that easy either but he accepted it as his responsibility. 

So when the years went by an’ Daryl still hadn’t found himself someone to fuck, well, Merle figured he ought to take care of that. It wasn’t right to not find someone, Hell, even in prison, it was ok to take what you needed from time to time. 

But Daryl, he seemed to have no interest in girls. And he didn’t get that fidgety look about him like Merle’s pals had when they’d gone too long without a woman an’ started eyeing the prettier fellas in town. He just stuck to the forests, hunting for days on end. In fact, the kid seemed downright uncomfortable being in big cities or in big groups of people. 

It wasn’t right. A man should know how to fuck and for Christ’s sake, at least not go to his grave a _virgin_.

Daryl resisted him at first, and that Merle was proud of him for. He didn’t give it up too easy, but he was real needy underneath it all. Merle knew how to work his type, kind words an’ light touching while working to keep him calm. Despite Merle’s efforts to tame the kid over the years, he was all too wild at times, just this side of being feral. 

And now, he had him stripped down, silent and tensed, expectin’ to be fucked like a wild animal. 

That wouldn’t do, despite how tempting his round ass looked in the firelight. 

“Look here now, boy, I ain’t about to ram you like a dog in heat. You think that little ‘bout me?”

Daryl darted a look at him, his eyes narrowed and wary. He knew better than to answer Merle sarcastically. He’d had more than a few bruises over the years to show for that. 

“Jus’ thought…”

“You jus’ thought what, boy? You ain’t gonna learn anything this way. How you gonna go out an’ fuck someone someday if all you know is how to hump like a wild dog?”

Daryl gritted his teeth, his face an unreadable mask of indifference. 

He ran a hand down Daryl’s back, feeling the muscles ripple, feeling the old scars and newer ones as he moved, slowing down to cup one ass cheek. He could see Daryl holding his breath. He chuckled, using his hand to keep his cheeks open. 

“Pretty lil’ boy,” he murmured. He let go of Daryl and sat down beside him. 

“Don’t you wanna know what feels good? This way of yours, it ain’t normal, ain’t natural, so your big brother’s gonna help you along. Now you stay like this, listen an’ learn.”

Daryl said nothing but a shiver ran down his spine. Merle ran a finger over Daryl’s pink lips, nudging at them. “G’on now, open up,” he coaxed, “Feels a whole lot better this way.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Daryl opened his mouth and sucked Merle’s finger past his lips. 

Merle smiled approvingly, rubbing his finger along Daryl’s tongue. “That’atta boy, you get it nice n’wet,” he said, feeling the swell of moisture flood Daryl’s mouth. “Y’see, this’ll help.”

With his free hand, he ran his fingers down Daryl’s stomach, sliding past his semi-soft cock and up between his legs, holding his cheeks open again. Merle slipped his finger free from Daryl’s mouth and ran it over the tightly closed pucker, watching the boy shudder. 

He smirked. “S’alright, boy, keep on breathin’.”

Daryl was tense, sure, but he could feel the boy struggling to obey him. 

Merle ran his finger over again, sliding it back and forth until he felt Daryl unclench a bit further. “Good boy,” he whispered. “Take a breath an’ let it go, push that breath out.”

As Daryl did so, Merle let his finger slip inside, an inch or so in. Daryl clamped down around him, a breathy whine passing through his lips. Merle let his other hand rest on Daryl’s lower back, moving up and down. He made a low soothing sound, calming him. 

“Easy now,” he said, waiting until Daryl breathed out again before he let his finger slip up a bit higher. 

Daryl’s thighs flexed and Merle smiled. He moved his hand from Daryl’s back to down between his thighs, his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. Daryl let out a soft gasp, his body bringing Merle’s finger deeper inside. His thighs shook under the slow movements of Merle’s hand, the stroking that was causing his cock to harden. 

Merle kept it up until Daryl was shaking, his cock hard and bobbing between his legs. He could feel the tremors running through him; feel the slickness starting to gather at the tip of his cock. “Body wants it, boy. You feel that? That feelin’ like you gotta fuck till ya can’t see straight no more? That’s nature, right here. This is _natural_.

Daryl trembled, his chest rising and falling rapidly. A low whine emerged from his throat and he parted his legs further, a blush of embarrassment rising up his neck and into his cheeks. “Please…” he croaked. 

Merle manipulated his finger further inside Daryl, watching Daryl bite at his lips, watching him fight his instincts and urges. He smiled and curled his finger, rubbing over that one spot, his smile turning into a leer at Daryl’s breathy sob, at the way his body hunched over. He rubbed again, delighted to see Daryl’s back ripple, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. 

“That’s it, baby,” he crooned. “Ride it out, feels good, don’t it?”

Daryl tried his best, Merle could see that, but in the end, nature was stronger than the boy’s resistance. Daryl rocked with Merle, almost without knowing it, his cock achingly hard, slick with pre-come. He hung his head, shaking as the urge to beg grew stronger. 

Merle withdrew his finger, snorting with amusement when Daryl whined softly. “Gotta open you up more,” he explained as he rubbed a bit of lube over his fingers. “Ain’t like a woman, you gotta get this slicker. Gonna hurt like a bitch if ya try it dry, baby boy, lemme tell you that.”

Daryl hitched in another breath when Merle slid his finger back in and added a second, stretching and scissoring his fingers slowly. After all, he didn’t want to seriously harm the boy. What good would come from that? A hurtin’ whore wasn’t a good fuck.

“Easy now,” he murmured, stroking Daryl’s cock, once, twice. 

Daryl moaned, rocking back and forth again. “Please…M-Merle…”

Merle pushed, opening him up until he was satisfied. “Yeah, you go on, beg for it,” he said, ignoring how hard he was himself. He wanted Daryl desperate for it and he’d be damned if he gave in now.

The light from the fire flickered, casting shadows over Daryl’s skin. Merle knelt behind him, undoing his belt with one hand, letting his pants fall to the ground. He withdrew his fingers again and lined himself up. He leaned in, licking a path up Daryl’s spine, tasting the light sweat and finding it sweeter than he’d thought. 

Daryl moaned helplessly, his legs shaking hard. “Merle,” he choked out. “Please, fuck, please!”

Merle laughed, low and lewd, and entered his brother, inching inside him. Daryl whined, struggling to hold still. 

“Know you want it,” he huffed out breathlessly, pushing as fast as he dared. “My good boy…”

Daryl grasped at the ground, sweat running down his cheeks. He clamped down on Merle’s cock deep inside him, desperate for some kind of movement. “Fuck…” he all but whimpered. 

Merle took a moment of pity on him and withdrew; only to slide back in, startling a sharp cry from Daryl. He did so again, enjoying the sobs and gasps from beneath him. Daryl met his thrusts, his begging growing louder by the moment, his chest rising and falling erratically, his whole body trembling. 

“Now ya get it, baby boy, now you understand,” Merle panted, angling his thrusts inside Daryl. “Gonna need it now.”

Daryl reached with a fumbling hand, attempting to stroke himself, beyond speech, beyond comprehension. Merle caught Daryl’s hand in his own; his fingers wrapped around Daryl’s, two hands stroking his cock. Daryl fisted his other hand in the grass beneath him, rocking faster on his knees, keening into the wind. 

Merle twisted his fist with Daryl’s hand and thrust hard, nailing that sweet spot and Daryl screamed his name, coming fast and hard over their hands. He clamped down on Merle and in seconds, Merle was emptying himself into Daryl, groaning in relief. 

Daryl slumped down under him, panting and shaking violently. He snuffled, wiping at his face with the back of his arm, sweat and tears mixing together. Merle chuckled softly and withdrew from him, watching as Daryl tried to hide his face. He licked one finger before wiping his hand off on Daryl’s discarded shirt. 

“You did good, Daryl, made your brother real proud.” Merle ran a possessive hand over Daryl’s backside, listening to the muffled hiss from his boy. 

Next time he’d teach him how to put that pretty little mouth of his to use.

X


End file.
